Muv Luv Enlightenment
by lonetundrawolf
Summary: Shirogane braved the unknown and mastered war. Shirogane braved the unknown, saw tragedy first hand and mastered his cause, but is that really the end? What happens when Shirogane masters his art of war, his TSF, his cause, and death itself. What happens when he tastes victory only to be beat down again. This is the story of Shirogane Takeru s enlightenment. T-Gore and Violence
1. Authors Notice 1

Hello honorable viewer,

My full name is lonetundrawolf or lonely or tundra or wolf, whatever you want to call me. I am a modest hobby writer that will most likely be less than satisfactory for my first few works. I will make efforts to stay stable in releases and will constantly move to improve.

I plan for this fiction to be my first adaption on the Muv Luv series. Muv Luv Enlightenment is an extension on the idea of how constant war shapes the once goofy Shirogane Takeru into a hardcore gruff veteran soldier that is willing to make sacrifices just like Yuuko. He will be close to Yuuko in a tactical sense but I want his outward personality to be akin to Captain Isumi`s. the professional exterior but fun loving interior, that's how I want Shirogane to be perceived. The intentional showing of feeling by Shirogane to slowly develop relationships with his team to optimize them into the worlds spearhead will be the core of the first few months. I plan for the kick off in the story to be happening at Operation 21 if I can make it. I wish for all that are willing to give me pointers on my writing to most amazing of days. I am truly grateful for anyone that will take time out of there day to help me improve my humble writing. Thank you for reading and the Prologue will be done this weekend.

-Tundra

P.S. I don't own any of the Muv Luv Franchise or characters, I only take credit for the way I make the characters personalities and path for the fiction and maybe some OC that I may build.


	2. Prologue - Bitter Failure

Hello Honorable Readers,

This is Lonetundrawolf speaking and here is the first page to, hopefully, the start to a brilliant new Fanfiction. I put a lot of work to make sure that this series gets off on a good note. I have never played any of the light novels nor do I speak Japanese so this series might be a little different then what most Fanfiction writers go. If you want to contact me, private message me or email me at lonetundrawolffanfiction . Enjoy!

-Tundra

P.S. I do not own any of the Muv Luv franchise. The only things I did change are the personality of the characters; and, I threw in some OCs. Also some influences from other Fan-fiction works will be present so I give all credit to the appropriate authors for their amazing works that inspired me.

(Direct Thoughts)

 **Shouting**

"Talking"

" _Under the Breath Talking"_

 **Prologue**

(Darkness fades upon humanity…yet again)

Pods of BETA`s reinforcements rocket across the night sky only to puncture the earth and letting loose the evil in its bellows. Mankind`s last warriors are endlessly executed by the dark plague that is BETA. Humanity managed the impossible; we kicked the BETA off earth only to have they come back billions stronger. The XG-70 was the spearhead for humanity as we pushed the BETA of the planet. Advanced Optics, Reinforced Supercarbon, and Superior OS, I have made them all to better our chances. Through the inferno of rebirth for humanity, I lead us to retake earth but was rewarded with more death. I taught humans to crawl over our dead to grasp for that sliver of hope that was never meant to be. I thought humans finally defied our fate, MY FATE, but I am met with failure again.

I, now, watch and listen to the hysterical screams and fiery TSF deaths from the interior of the combat display room in a small command post that is in the middle of training field 34 on Yokohama base. I had this place built as the last ditch communication measure for the base defenses and listening post for my superintendent persona. This small two story building has three hard drive and command analysis rooms with a large combat and tactics display room on the second floor. The first floor has my private gym, workshop, research lab, and Intel processing room. I had to have Yuuko-sensei go through quite a bit of red tape for this base only to have it smashed like all of the rest of humanity.

"Haaaaaa…so close"

After 1,113 loops and hundred thousands of years fighting these beings, I still failed. I reached my dream of keeping my precious loved ones alive till the BETA were off earth only to have them fall before my eyes yet again. The screams still echo on the com machine that I shut off. Oh yeah I am still in the command post. I should go start up the contingency evacuation plan and get ready to fight to the death for the 698th time. Hey I'm almost at the 700th heroic death, I need to get some fresh sake in my next loop. I turn on the com device labeled superintendent.

"Hello brave men, woman, and children on this beautiful planet named Earth. I am the superintendent and I wish to announce the reactivation and execution of alternative five emergency evacuation plans. In each of your briefing rooms at your nearest military base, there is personal that know the details of the plan and has there instructions in a spare phone in their left breast pocket. I wish all of you good luck in space. Superintendent signing off for the last time"

The superintendent, a super human that appeared out of the darkness to indirectly and directly guide humanity, for the first time, away from greed onto to hope. I used this persona to bully all the greedy politicians into seeing reality and to be a beacon that all can flock under. I used mystery to keep my fellow strategic minds sharp but made it so none will be allowed to crack the unity I, painstakingly, generated among all. By day I was the special operations TSF pilot detachment from A09 special task force directly under the most influential person in the world, Professor Kouzki Yuuko. By night I was the right side of the persona that is the super human and genius leader that is the superintendent. The left being Yuuko-sensei as she is the one with the most influence and has the ability to get the resources we needed. The superintendent is the summit of evil that humans will do to ensure the many survive. Yuuko-sensei abandoned her moral compassion and emotions to make the sacrifices needed to protect us while I left my humanity behind on my 30th loop. If only I just didn't let Yuuko issue the deployment of the Valkyries, I could have had them hold point 57A and then had the 6th TSF Tactical Battalion….

Well I could go on forever about how I could have tweaked the finer details to have sent those damned BETA packing but that can wait till the next loop. I have to go board my masterpiece of a TSF, the Type-13 "Blade Dancer". This brilliant piece of work has the highest kill count in one sortie and was my personally made TSF. The first model was finished just a week before Operation 21 and I made it become the first symbol of the Superintendent during said operation. Ohhh the look on the generals and admirals faces was amazing. 10 point to Yuuko for recording that. Anyways it's a 19.9 meter tall giant with advanced F-22 model jump jets and shoulder jets for extra maneuverability. On its shins are 3 meter long deployable motor blades and a single 1 meter long blade protruding out of the front ankles. The hips and thighs hold 50 percent more 36mm and 120mm cannon ammo with two coolant and fan systems on top of the thigh joint. The forearms have an extra large close combat blade system to hold improved model of the soviet CQC blade system. The finger tips have fine tempered reinforced supercarbon to allow for tearing grabs and stabs if the TSF is without any weapons. The head unit is modeled after the Raptor but without the top fin on the top protrusions allowing less useless space and a half meter horn as an extra edge. To add to melee capability there are to retractable half meter fixed blades that come out of the elbows. Finally the fins on the shoulder are longer and thinner than the model YF-23, they were based on. To top it all off it is painted in UN colors with the Yin Yang sign plastered on the center of the cockpit block. Many more of its kind were made later in the war but this is the original that I piloted a year ago demonstrating Humanities ability to fight back.

"That`s betterrrr…"

That nagging cold was getting to me even after being in winter for the majority of my loops. Now time to start up my steel friend here.

Beep Beep Beep

Hmmm? A video call on here? The only ones with the ability to call this machine are Sumika and Yuuko. Yuuko is briefing the chosen ones for the evacuation process on the main base and Sumika`s XG-70 went offline 2 hours ago with the collapse of the main defense line on the northern outskirts of Yokohama Base. She would be thousands of BETA deep by now.

"Takeru…"

"Hey Sumika, looks like I failed again ha ha ha, by the way you don't look very good right now"

"Takeru! This is not the time for jokes, losing your left arm hurts!

I stifle a laugh as she yells. Now you must be wondering how someone can just laugh at their childhood friend/ 00 unit lose an arm and are bleeding out in the cockpit of a wreaked giant that is being eaten by hundreds of hungry BETA in front of them. Well that's simple, watch death for a couple hundred thousand years and you tell me how you would act. Trust me, it still hurts to watch this pitiful scene but we both knew what we are doing and death stopped scaring us after the 52 loop. Wait who am I talking to? Am I having one of those protagonist inner monologue/breaking the third wall momen-

"Takeru you idiot pay attention!"

"Hai Hai sorry sorry"

*Gigigigi* "You better, like I was saying…I don't have much time…so I was going to start the looping process…so I will meet you in December…again"

"Hai I am sorry you have to keep doing this… I really thought we won this time."

"It`s fine Takeru… just make…sure…you…win…"

I watch as Sumika slumps down and succumb to the blood loss. Her beautiful long red hair that once cascaded down smoothly like a river is fringed and in disorder. Her once slender and proportional figure is filled with deep gashes and a long metal fragment sticks out of her stomach. Her, once, pale left arm has been reduces to a mush of bloody sap from the middle of her bicep onwards.

*Crack* *Creakkk*

"Grrrrrrr"

Out of the corner of the monitor, I could see the cockpits interior being breached by a mass of red.

"Tank Class…"

The "Eishi Killer", the tank class has the most kills on TSF and holds the most versatile role on the battlefield. It is used in surprise attacks and swarm tactics, but also has the capability to take on both TSFs and Infantry. It is truly the biggest terror for any Eishi and has many people develop phobias about the smell of sulfur, which it holds onto its body.

"Sorry…" *Beep*

I could not stand to watch my loved one become food for that monster so I shut of the screen and enlarge the tactical map of the battlefield. The main defense line was on the outskirts to the north of Yokohama base with the 2nd line holding the north gate with twice the amount of troops then the east and west gates, which field a battalion each. The last line of defense is outside the hangar where the main shaft is at and also where the Alternative V evacuation shuttles are being prepped and launched. The main defense line had the 1st through 3rd TSF tactical battalions as well as the 2 XG-70 that were stationed here. This line collapsed 2 hours ago with the annihilation of the both XG-70 and the 2nd and 3rd TSF Battalions. The ruins of the 1st TSF battalion reinforced the North gate that had the 5th and 7th TSF battalions and all the mechanized infantry units about an hour and a half ago. The 4th TSF battalion and the 6th TSF battalion both held the east and west gates respectively. With about half the BETAs initial 40,000 troops eliminated by the main line, 10,000 of them preoccupied the northern force as 5,000 hit the east gate and the other 5,000 started digging under the west gate. The 6th TSF battalion was left confused on what to do when they got the seismic reading and the distress call from the east gate so they split their forces in half. The first group held the west gate while the second aided the east gate. The BETA took advantage of this and surfaced as the second group moved to the east gate and was left decimated. The BETA kept the momentum and strikes the east gate in a pincer finishing of the 4th easily. The leftovers of the 6th held the line as the wounded north gate defenders fell back to the last defensive line which held the cadets, air support personnel, Valkyries, and finally the military police. The 6th only had one squadron left at the end of the retreat and about 25 percent of the original north gate defenders survived with none of the 4th left.

This all happened in the 2 hours I was setting up supply lines and reinforcements from the neighboring bases should Yokohama fell. With the bases elsewhere in Japan being mostly secured long enough for the shuttles to go up, I am finally free of strategy and able to take to the battlefield myself.

*Brrrrr*

I raise my steel companion and NOL fly to the final defense line that is 5 minutes away and start the self destruction sequence for my old HQ. A flashy explosion happens behind me as I shoot over to my comrades.

As I reach the main complex and see the fiery explosions of 120mm squash heads and the bolts of yellow, that are 36mm tracers, everywhere. The infantry positions outside have fell and only a few squads of TSF are left outside facing the last 10,000 BETA. Anger surges through me as I see only two Valkyries left on the battlefield and one left as a wreck smashed by a destroyer class right before me. This complex has become a graveyard for my comrades and I WILL make it the same for the BETA.

*Wrrr* *Slash* *Ratatatatatatata*

I smash into the sides of a grappler class tearing it apart its knees with the motor blades on my shins and pierces its sides with the fix blade on my elbow. As the BETA falls limp to the ground, I shoot myself back with an inverse boost jump while gunning down tank class with my assault cannon. Once I land back on the ground I notice a TSF underneath a destroyer class and deploy my melee halberd to engage while still suppressing the advance of the tank class with my assault cannon. I slide my blade just under the front carapace of the Destroyer successfully making a kabob out of the two brains.

"Eh!?"

The BETA starts to fall onto the frozen TSF but I catch it with my now free hand, since I retracted the blade and caught the sword with my right sub arm. I lift and throw the corpse from the TSF and into the charge of Grapplers and Destroyers before deploying my second assault cannon, sending double the lead downrange.

" **GET UP!** We have BETA to kill Eishi!"

"S-Sir!"

"This is the superintendant to all defending troops; I am here to help out. The main force of grapplers, destroyers, and fort classes are defending the laser class that is at the back. I will lead 4 TSFs that are in the best condition to take them down. I want half of the EML-99 troops on the east taking on the main tank detachment and the other helping the impact guards take on the stray laser class and any swarms of enemy class that start to overwhelm any of the TSFs. Got that!"

"Sir!" "Hai!" "Roger!"

"Good my call sign is Zeus good hunting… lets go you four!"

"HAI!"

With that, I storm to my death and to my enlightenment. I, Shirogane Takeru, will never let the BETA win as long as I live.


	3. Chapter 1 - Word Games

Dear honorable readers,

The first step into a new world has already begun for many of you. Shirogane will be seeing action a lot sooner and he is really going to become the right hand Yuuko as he would not need to have things constantly explained to him. This is shown a little bit in the dialogue between the two, because Yuuko doesn't need to ask about the authenticity of the equation. She is smart enough to use this first page to start to piece together the equation and sees that only someone like her can come up with that equation. So I didn't just leave that question out due to my forgetfulness, it is the beginning of a very close partnership between the two. I hope that the dialogue isn't too confusing and you the important reader, enjoys it.

-Tundra

P.S. I do not own any of the Muv Luv franchise. The only things I did change are the personality of the characters; and, I threw in some OCs. Also some influences from other Fan-fiction works will be present so I give all credit to the appropriate authors for their amazing works that inspired me.

(Direct Thoughts)

 **Shouting**

"Talking"

" _Under the Breath Talking"_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **(October 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2001 – Monday)(Shirogane Takeru)**_

Bright light cascades down onto my face. I open my eyes on instinct and scan the surroundings as my body rises. A plain modern bedroom with a single bed and numerous game posters comes into my sight.

(The beginning…. My old room…again)

This simple room may not be much to the normal person but for me it symbolizes failure. This is the starting line to another life and indicator that in the last loop, I did not do enough. Before, this room was home to many happy occasions and a sense of relief after a hard day. That relief turned to contempt as I continued to loop back into more grief. Well the sooner I leave the better. I grab my slightly tight uniforms, the Game Guy, the instant ramen packs, and the dull katana that was given to me by Meiya to train with back in the original world. It was a simple katana with a dark blue scabbard and a light blue cord. I still use this blade to keep my form sharp when sleep eludes me at night.

" _I`m off"_

I step out and take a breath to get my game face on. From this point on my war has already started and I need to be focused at all times. My face becomes emotionless with a sense of serious being emitted. My strides become smooth and fluid like water ready to move at the slightest disturbance. I am sure that if this is a movie then birds would start tweeting right now but sure enough the BETA managed to mess that up too, like they always do. As I ascend the hill to Yokohama base, I take a quick moment to look at all the cherry blossom trees…and salute. Throughout the loops, each of these trees has become a memory for someone. The Valkries, Yuuko, the 207th training squad, and even Sumika have all been remembered here for making the ultimate sacrifice. I pay my respects and move up to the entrance to the base.

"Yo, done with your stroll? You're a weird one, there is nothing but rubble out there…Name, ID, and operational squad please."

Ah yes, these guys. The one speaking is a man in his 30s from Asian descent with a well groomed mustache. The silent but smirking other male is in his 30s as well, is of African descent, and dwarfs the smaller Asian man by at least a head.

"I am classified and wish to speak directly to the Vice-commander Kouzuki Yuuko regarding the XG-70 solution, please inform her immediantly"

I speak coldly with a commanding tone which is responded with a slight shudder from the two men. The tall man stops smirking and levels his weapon on me while the Asian man moves into the security checkpoint. I had learned this pressure from years of being in stressful command positions and it does come in handy for most situations. It really helps to unfreeze war rocked soldiers in battle; no one wants to be killed because they froze up.

"s-Sir, the Vice-commander will see you immediately"

"Ok"

"…"

"Lead the way, please"

"Ah! Yes sorry"

The two men scurry to lead the way as I emotionlessly watch the scene. Though I am chuckling in my mind but I do not have time to laugh on their antics and I need to see Yuuko as soon as possible. I would be able to walk myself but that would be far too suspicious and it may jeopardize my plan. I am lead through the familiar halls gaining a few looks from the working administration staff. Since I do not really need to be lead I find my gaze wandering to many of the surroundings as I absentmindedly follow the lead guard.

" _Who is that?"_

" _Maybe a hotshot ace here on shore leave?"_

" _No I think it's an honor guard in disguise."_

" _No way~."_

Haaa I cease to be amazed at the gossiping ability of officer ladies. Well I should probably pay attention since we only have a few more levels then we are here.

We reach a hallway with three doors and the Asian man goes up to the center door and knocks on the door.

"Come in"

"Yes Ma`m"

Yuuko usurers us in without sitting up from her seat and dismiss the guards. The men leave with a sigh of relief as quick as they could. I turn my attention to the cluttered room I am so familiar with…sadly. The military had painstakingly taught me to be clean and this would be any career military man`s nightmare. The mountains of papers with varying statistics and reports along the coffee stains all over the floor, would give any soldier a heart attack.

"Who are you?"

"…"

As usual, Yuuko is as concise as possible. I move my cold gaze to meet her equally cold gaze and a staring contest erupts unannounced. After a few minutes, she gets fed up with my silence and clicks the pistol inside her buttoned up coat to pressure me to answer.

*click* "I aske-"

"Shoot me and you will lose your only chance at finishing the 00 unit."

Her eyes widen slightly as I cut her off as she draws her pistol from her coat while slowly standing up and trailing the barrel between my eyes. Though it could kill me, all it would do is send me back two hours so the consequences are low.

"I may just do that just to plug up the leak"

"Of course it is reasonable to do that"

"…"

"Ah wait was I suppose to start my monologue there and start telling all my secrets? You should try practicing your clues better Yuuko"

*gigigigi* "Who are you and why do you know about the 00 unit!?"

"I am a dead man here to tell you the story of victory; whether you like it or not, you have no options then to listen to me."

"Oh really why is that"

I gave her a leading statement and in her irritation, she takes the bait beautifully.

"Because you can`t fit 15 billion semiconductors into the palm of your hand and I can…well to be more precise I have a way to let you build it."

Her eyes become knifes as a small smirk pulls onto my lips. The conversation is still following my lead perfectly.

"Your well informed I'll give you that but that's it, who did you learn the semiconductors from?"

"Simple, I learned this from you."

"Haaaa would you just stop blabbing nonsense and answer my questions, please? Your life is on the line."

"Guns stopped scaring long ago and death only means life for me. You see, I am living proof of your theory. I am, what you call, a casualty conductor and I have been looping for hundreds of thousands of years. In my many years replaying the same war, I found the equation for the 00 unit."

As I was explaining I grabbed a piece of paper and proceeded to write the beginning of equation and handed the page to her. Yuuko grabs the paper without dropping the gun from my head as she scans the contents.

"This…no way...it couldn't be!"

She rockets over to me with the barrel of her standard pistol on my forehead demanding answers. My instincts kick off and I sweep my hand over the top of the pistol before proceeding to pull the slide of the pistol off, breaking the slide catcher and leaving the weapon unable to fire. With my free right hand, I grab the ruined gun and yank it to my left side which pulls Yuuko with it.

"Ah"

"The magic words are please and thank you, not guns and threats"

I say as I release her and step back. I watch as Yuuko pretends to be scared and stumbles back to her desk where the guard alarm is at. When the alarm doesn't sound, she stands straight again and steps back to face me.

"…what did you do…"

"I reconfigured the operating system before I entered so this conversion will absolutely stay between us."

I say as I pull up my game guy that I used as a makeshift hacking device which I configured when I was walking here. During one of my more recent loops, the RLF captured Yokohama base and Pyatkh-san used my game guy to hack the system. I committed the action to memory and have been using it ever since.

"Cautious one aren`t you"

"I learned from you so it's the basics. Now with the antics out of the way, I wish to pledge my loyalty to you holy mother-san"

"…and why shouldn't I believe you're an alternative V assassin?"

"Because you are not dead and plus as a practitioner of the blade…here"

I get down into seiza and slide the katana out of my pack to place it onto ground in front of her. Yuuko stares down at me then her eyes widen and she breaks down laughing.

"Hahahahahahah….haha you…hahahaha got me so… good haha haa"

"Ah I was caught"

"This was elaborate, but just a superiority play. A way to make the opponent feel dread so they are not inclined to betray you haha. Cannot believe it was almost successful on me there hahaha."

"And here I thought I may have beaten my master this time."

"Ah I trained you well, so do tell who you are and what do you want…really"

I rose up while Yuuko was laughing and for the first time really broke into a smile. Though it is only a small one, it is a smile. Then I quickly get professional again to give my explanation.

"My name is Shirogane Takeru and I want to use my experience as a conductor to your benefit."

"Hmmm"

"First, I understand my claim to be a conductor is unreasonable and so I do not need you to believe that with words; I will prove that through actions. Secondly, I want to help you kick the BETA of Earth…and keep it that way. Finally, I will provide 10 pages of the equation for an action that you are capable of."

I explain as Yuuko moves over to computer and looks me up in the UN database, confirming my death. She also pulls up a picture of me to confirm the face and once satisfied she looks at me again.

"Hmmm I`ll do what I can since I cannot let you walk since you know about the XG-70 and the 00 unit, just know that I don't trust the unknown."

"Of course, we are merely business partners. The first tasks I would like completed are as follows; the enlistment as a 2nd lieutenant in a detachment of the A-01 special task fo-"

"AHHH you want me to enlist you in as a special operations soldier after being dead!?"

"Not just any Special Ops soldier, I want to be a detachment from your direct Alternative IV task force. Since the units selection process is completely under your jurisdiction it shouldn't be hard for me to be enlisted then, Right?"

"I can but-"

"Then next I would like to have access to this floor at anytime and finally I would like to be stationed as an assistant training instructor for the 207th Training Squad."

" _Cruel cutting me off like that_ , Haaaa is that all?"

*Nod*

"Ok then it will get done but make sure you give me those pages tomorrow. I'll put you in as a newly transferred veteran officer and when I am done I will send someone to bring you to your room. I`m sure since you're from the future you will know where to go to wait then? "

"Ma`m" *salute*

Haaaa negotiations successful-

"Also, take this boorish weapon with you; it takes up too much space."

"Ah that is insurance for you; gives me a reason to come back"

Then I turn and walk out without another word nor do I let the Vice-commander get another word in as well. I swiftly move to the elevation and go up to the living quarters floor with my pack on my back. I speed through the maze of hallways to get out of the building complex and onto the outdoor basketball court that is never used before I sit down into seiza again. My mind becomes blank as I slowly let my senses go vague in the setting sun. Once the only thoughts in my consciousness are the rhythm of my heart and the flow of air from my deep breathing, I sharpen my mind on one word.

(Sumika…)

Then like a light being flipped I feel my consciousness submerge into the white noise of another's consciousness. Without any rejection I instantly start to form thoughts as if I am in a conversation.

(How are things on your end?)

(I have spoken to Kasumi-chan and explained the need to avoid your thoughts as well as the need to stay as she was around Yuuko-sensei till we tell her otherwise.)

(Great, thank you for your help Sumika, I`ll work hard to see you again)

(You better Takeru, I will keep you updated)

Just as the words are spoken the white noise disappears and the surroundings come back into my senses. I look up at the edge of the sun that hasn't fallen yet and turn around to see two people observing me.

"Excuse me cadet, the curfew is just around the corner so I need you to head back to your barracks."

"Yes, may I have your name and squad so I can escort you back?"

The two observers were both women in UN commissioned officer suits with fair and young face. Though they both look to be in their early 20s there is an air of a soldier on both of them. The first to speak has a head of curly shoulder length red hair and equally red eyes. She has the aura of a battle hardened veteran and a born commander. The second woman is much shorter than the first and has long green hair with bangs. Her eyes are a clear grey with the aura of politeness and any Japanese man would say she looks like the perfect traditional woman.

"Ah yes, my name is 2nd lieutenant Shirogane Takeru and I have just been transferred here so I would like to be guided to the A-01 barracks please."

"Hmm so you're the new guy that I was just about to go find. My name is Captain Isumi Michiru and I will be your new CO so just call me Captain."

"I am a 2nd lieutenant just like you; my name is Kazama Touko so just call me Kazama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

I keep my calm expressionless facade as I spoke to them as my mind drifted to many of the brave actions that captain has done in my loops. In my last one, she pushes Meiya out of the path of a destroyer class only to resign her own life. Captain is one of the many people I greatly respect for both her ability and personality.

"Okay, so captain I will take my leave as I am going to retire for the night. Have a good night to you as well Shirogane-san."

"Good night to you as well, Kazama-san."

"See you tomorrow Kazama and Shirogane-san, please, follow me as I lead you to your bunk. Tomorrow morning, I will send someone to give you a full tour so be prepared."

"Yes ma`m, but I have already been informed of all the facilities so I will be reporting directly to the Vice-commander tomorrow morning. The Vice-commander wants to brief me on my assignment"

"If those are Vice-commander`s orders, then okay but do introduce yourself to the rest of the unit."

"Of course ma`m, I will introduce myself without fail."

*smirk* "well we are here so have a good night 2nd lieutenant"

"To you as well Captain."

As we conversed, we reached the barracks since it was only a short 2 minute walk from the basketball court; I was waiting for them at. I turn the knob and enter the bland and uniform room that I have managed to love. Though the room is more spacious, since it is for a commissioned officer, it is still military through and through. I drop my bag on the floor, shower and change quickly before collapsing in a heap on the bed. As my thoughts wonder through the events of the day, sleep creeps into my body and only releases its grip the next morning.


	4. Chapter 2 - Hello my name is

Dear Honorable Readers,

I am deeply sorry for the delays. I had WiFi problems so I could not post this morning like I would like to. I am very grateful to the three readers that took time out of their days to review my writing and give me feedback. From what you said I can confirm that I still have unsavory editing skills. I did this little project for both my own desire to form the ending of Muv Luv and to make my story writing better since I have declined recently. So to make the readers happy and to have feedback is my ultimate goals so I am very grateful to TheKrister2, a Guest, and SuperKinuhata for helping me become a better writer. I wish to keep entertaining my reader as I make myself better.

-Tundra

P.S. I do not own any of the Muv Luv franchise. The only things I did change are the personality of the characters; and, I threw in some OCs. Also some influences from other Fan-fiction works will be present so I give all credit to the appropriate authors for their amazing works that inspired me.

(Direct Thoughts)

 **Shouting**

"Talking"

" _Under the Breath Talking"_

 **Chapter 2 – Hello my name is…**

 _ **(October 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2001 – Monday)(Kouzuki Yuuko)**_

*Click Click Click**Psssshhhh*

" _Haaaaa"_

That was a very interesting meeting; This Shirogane Takeru has been added to a list of the few people that will put me on edge around them. This teenage boy walks into a isolated top secret military base talking about the top-secret XG-70, says he`s my last hope on finishing the 00 unit, uses one of my favorite superiority plays back on myself, calls himself a casualty conductor, and then asks to join the most dangerous unit in the Far East. This is probably the most crazy first meeting I have ever had but crazy is just what I need to finish Alternative IV. With this kids hacking abilities, martial ability, and ability to produce the equation for the 00 unit; He would be an irreplaceable asset. Using a small electronic and the lack of connector cables means that this Shirogane hacked the mainframe through the wireless signals that have the most security. The wireless internet security in Yokohama Base, home of Alternative IV, is easily the heaviest in the entire world. Yet this punk broke through it all the way to my personal offices security system in about 15 minutes. Then Shirogane managed to instinctively dodge the barrel of my gun while breaking the slide catcher, which is an inch of stainless steel, with just his arm strength. While exhibiting his inhuman strength and control, Shirogane moves me into his side without hurting me. Lastly, he showed me a page from an elaborate equation, but that isn't what is so shell shocking. Shirogane`s page used MY encoding system that I spent decades perfecting. This code was virtually impossible to fully decode without having my exact experiences, yet the equation was perfectly sensible. This was probably the reason I did not put a bullet through his head right then because only I can write in this code. This code could have been broken and used to trick me but that would not be effective, and would not likely be used by someone like Shirogane. Shirogane was too calculated and sharp to not take the effective method and using a simpler way of convincing me that he is a reliable asset. That means that he knew how important the code was to proving that he is a casualty conductor and purposely left the page encoded. Such precise planning completely based on my reactions, I wonder how long he was a conductor if he really is one? I pick up the phone and punch in the number for the officer barracks manager.

"Yes Vice-commander?"

"Sergeant, contact Captain Isumi and direct her to my office"

"Yes ma`m"

*Click*

"Now to get his profi- wait, I forgot to get his personal information!"

Putting my right hand on my head in exasperation, the equation page slips out of my grip and does a flip before landing on the desk. On the other side of the page, is a list of simple numbers that go all the way to halfway. Thinking that it must be more of the equation, my eyes widen in realization at the true meaning behind the numbers after a few minutes deciphering the message. In a simple code, all the personal information and history needed to enlist a man into the military is there. I shoot my head to the area of the desk where he leaned in to write the equation page and saw an ink smudge. In the few moments that I was not looking at Shirogane during the conversation, he was writing this code on the desk and when he placed the paper on the desk to write the equation, he was also transferring the code onto the back of the paper for future use.

"Hahahahahaha"

*Knock Knock*

"Come in…hehe"

"Vice-commander, you calle- Ah are you ok ma`m?"

"I`m fine captain, I meet an interesting man a minute ago"

"Ma`m?"

"No nothing, I would like you to go pick up a new recruit for your unit and move him into his new sleeping quarter at bunk 06 in the west wing of the officer barracks. His name is Shirogane Takeru."

"Him? Ah hm orders received, where do I go to meet him then?"

"Ah the first place you look is where he is at"

"Huh the first place? Is this some kind of test for me ma`m?"

"No no, it's not a test for you it is a test for him, just go to the place you can think of captain"

"Ok? Then I will go now"

"Yeah, you're dismissed"

"Ma`m!" *Salute* *Pssshhh*

(Hmmm I wonder how useful you will be to me Shirogane-kun)

With that final thought I turn my attention back to the page and continue to decipher what I can from its contents.

 _ **(October 23, 2001 – Tuesday)(Shirogane Takeru)**_

*Beep Beep Beep*

Hmmm looks like it's about time for me to leave I guess. I gather up the various schematics thrown about my room and turn off the alarm before freshening myself up in the shower. I had spent all the time from 1am till 6am, now, working on schematics for the Type-13, XM3 operational system, and AESR (Advanced Eishi Support Rig) system. The 30 pages of the equation were also finished and were already neatly stacked at the corner of my desk far from the mass of schematics I just quickly picked up off the floor. What I didn't finish was the blueprints for the Type-04 which will become the new main attack unit for the Japanese army, but the date that I need that available is far from now and gives me plenty of time to complete.

*Slam Slam*

"Hayase-san, that will disturb the neighbors so please calm down."

"Calm down, this wet behind the ears newbie is making me get up an hour before roll call! He can deal with this!"

Hmmm as noisy as ever that Hayase. I turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel before walking up to the door. I slide the lock to off then open the door to greet the girls… or that's how it was suppose to be. I managed to hit Lt. Hayase directly in the face with the door when I opened it and knocked her down. I steel my face into a cold glare for a moment before I 'Notice' Kazama-san.

"Ouch!"

"Excuse me ladies but your bei-, Ah hello again Kazama-san, I hope you had a fair night last night?"

"…"

"Hey! Don't just ignor- Ah"

I notice their red faces and collective on my bare chest which is perfectly chiseled from years of conflict. I lean in to see Hayase-san`s collar and chest which have both the Lt. patch and Eishi wings respectively.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenants?"

"…" *gigigigigi*

"…" *gigigigigi*

"Lieutenants?"

"Ah sorry for staring Shirogane-san"

"Would you go get some clothes on, it is inappropriate to be like this in front of the other sex!"

"? Of course I will change immediately but didn't you learn in basic that there is a usual lack of presentable clothes in the battlefield so you must be accustomed to the bodies of the other sex?"

"Hohohoho being scolded by a wet behind the ear newbie"

"Gah!"

"Well as I change; please, help yourself to a cup of tea."

I open the door and lead them to the low table I was working on 20 minutes ago. I grab the kettle from the stove and fill two glasses with tea before serving them to the two ladies that have their eyes wondering all over the place before falling onto the schematics on my desk.

"Shirogane-san I don't remember you having those papers, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Ah those are just old research papers that caught the eye of the Vice-commander and I had to prepare them for our meeting this morning."

"You are a researcher Shirogane-san? I believe you were transferred to our unit but take orders directly from the Vice-commander?"

"Yes I am going to be a part of your unit but my martial abilities are only one of the many reasons why I was selected for this position. Anyways I have to be leaving for the meeting so I bid you farewell."

"Ah wait-"

I heard them but kept on walking quickly down the halls till I reached the elevator and went down to Yuuko`s floor. I didn't want to have any more time with these schematics being exposed to the girls so I talked to them as I changed discreetly in the bathroom before quickly grabbing the 30 pages and schematics before leaving. The elevator doors open and I step out and turn two corners before reaching the three doors. I approach the center door and check the time on the clock in the back of the hallway

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"

"Interesting intel collectors this morning but all information that I can provide would be crucial to Alternative IV and highly classified. I will inform you of everything that I know in time but please do be patient and the 30 pages as promised."

*Thump*

"Hmmm I didn't hit a nerve did I? One must know their enemy after all."

"That is understandable, but this information could change the world as we know it so some caution as to the people that will be spying on me would be preferable."

"…I`ll be careful so what is all that."

As the conversation flowed, I had sat down in the chair in front of the desk while setting the schematics rest on my lap and the 30 pages of the equation were in front of Yuuko. Yuuko is sitting her main chair and started to analyze the equation pages while we spoke only looking up to motion for the pages on my lap.

"These are three side projects that I would like you to have should you agree to my conditions."

"Conditions? Do tell, what are these conditions?"

"tsk tsk, these conditions are very difficult for one such as yourself to achieve so I cannot trust you, now, to fulfill them but I will still give you this OS as an incentive first."

I study her face as I speak and only move to grab the schematic on top and place it facing Yuuko. When I said that Yuuko is untrustable in holding the conditions, her face stiffens momentarily and a frown surfaces before her eyes glide down to the schematic. Her eyes widen a minute after she looks at the page then she turns over to look at me.

"This…this could drastically lower the death rate of Eishi…what are those conditions?"

"If the conditions are known to you, you would never be able to achieve them. Once you are trustable to be able to achieve these conditions, I will inform you and hand off the designs. That Operational system will need to be physically tested to get the kinks out of its design so I will test pilot it. Not only do you get a bargaining chip for the XG-70 but also to be able to test my piloting skills, two birds and one stone. Please have this formulated by tomorrow morning since all you would need to do is piece the parts listed together. Oh and the name for this dealing of technology will be call the Superintendent deal."

"…Very well I will get it done, are you always such a slave driver?"

"I expect the best from the best people."

"Was that a complement I heard~"

"That was just your imagination so I`m going to have breakfast would you like anything?"

"Ah no thanks"

"Don't worry I won`t poison it since it would do the world great pain if you would die."

"Such a smooth talker, then I will have a traditional breakfast set with Oolang tea"

"Very well I will be back in a bit."

With that, I rise and step out of the door before going up the elevator leaving Yuuko to analyze the equation. Then walking through the winding hallways till I reach the PX and I go up to the line for breakfast and wait till I could order my meals.

"OOOOOHHH are you this new young man that the ladies have been gossiping about all morning!? My name is Mess Sergeant Major Kyouzuka Shizue but you can call me Oba-san HAHAHAHA"

"Ah hello ma`m my name is Second Lieutenant Shirogane Takeru recently transferred to the A-01st. Pleased to meet you as well Oba-san"

"Ohh and he`s a polite one as well. OOII Mitsuki-chan I approve of this young man!"

"WWWhhhhhaaatttt a-are you tal-lkin-g about-t. Stop joking around oba-san."

"What, if you don't want someone like him then you might as well marry war since only battle can satisfy you."

"MU-NA-KA-TA!"

"Ah it is a pleasure to meet you handsome but I gotta run"

"GET BACK HERE!"

*Click Click Click* *BAM* *Click Click Click*

"…lively bunch aren't they"

"HAHAHAHA that is very true so what can I get you Hon?"  
"Ah yes I would like 2 traditional breakfasts with oolang tea please."

"Coming right up"

"Shirogane-san! Over here!"

As I was waiting for the fish to be grilled and the miso soup to be warmed up, I turn to the origin of the voice. I am met with 6 pairs of eyes all staring intently at me with Kazama-san and the captain looking at me with worry. I stride over to the owner of the voice, Kazama-san.

"We meet again Captain and Kazama-san also I do apologize for my hasty leave but the Vice-commander is not a patient person so I had to be on time."

"Oh that is fine really; duty comes before anything in this unit."

"That much I can tell and good day to you all I would like more time to mingle but I do have to return to the Vice-commander."

"Huh you don't get lunch off on the first day, welcome to the A-01st."

"Ah thank you Captain but this has hardly been the first time I spent my lunch working. There has been much worse done to me."

"Hmmm do tell Shirogane-san."

"Classified I`m afraid, but it was winter time in Russia if you catch my drift. *Smirk*"

"Brrr sounds harsh."

"Ah it was-" *Ding Ding* "that would be me, Good day Captain, Kazama, and I look forward to introducing myself to at noon."

"Ah"

Without waiting for a reply I move to grab the two trays from the sergeant and carry them to Yuuko`s office. You know I've become quite adept at leaving before someone can speak and it really helps to keep distance to people I need distanced. I knock on the door and am let it before I set down the trays. I have breakfast with Yuuko while answering background information about the XM3 as well as about information relating to our past interactions including the origin of the equation.

"Well you are quite the bundle of surprises. I didn't think you could be able to understand my explanation on the physic foundational studies that were crucial to the development of Quantum Theories"

"Spend enough time with both you and textbooks then people will learn a bit. It was very informational for me as I always have more to learn with you as my teacher."

"Well of course, I wouldn't be a mad genius if I wasn't amazing. Well we are done here for now as I got all I need till tomorrow, I want you to be at the 6th simulator room by 6:50 so you can get suited up and riding by 7. Also the new commissioned officer uniform as well as that katana of yours has been sent to your room, do change into those so you are presentable when you go meet the A-01st after lunch. After the meeting in the A-01st briefing room at 12:30, your first duties as the assistant instructional officer will be calling you. You are to report to classroom 3 in the cadet building to meet the 207th training squad and the instructor I put in charge of you. After the introductions, you will observe the instructional session then meet with the said instructor to get the details of your assignment. Understood?"

"Orders received ma`m!" *Salute*

"Good Good, I'm not big on formalities… but you probably already know that."

"Of course I do Vice-Commander but if no one is there to clean up after you who knows what will happen."

"Brave words kid, I may make you my personal butler then. Anyways get going, you will be late."

"I will help clean up only since, sadly, I have gotten used to it and Ma`m!"

*Click Click Click* *Pssshhh* *Click Click Click*

I walk through the maze of halls till I get to my room before entering and locking the door behind me. I had been carrying with me the schematics from before and placed them into a lockbox with an improvised explosive trap set inside. I then set about getting my new uniform on, freeing myself from the tight cadet uniforms that I have been wearing the past 2 days. To finish off my uniform I put on my Eishi wings and tie my katana onto my side before leaving into the barracks halls again. I come up to the A-01st briefing room five minutes early and knock on the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"

"Afternoon, Second Lieutenant Shirogane Takeru entering"

With that announcement I feel the stares of 20 collective eyes. All are a mix of shock, astonishment, and what looks like contempt.

"…Shirogane I believe you were going to be our secondary intelligence officer so may I inquire as to why you are wielding a katana on your belt and have wings on your chest?"

"Hmm the Vice-commander didn't inform you Captain?"

"She did not."

"Ah then I will explain, I am to be a new TSF forward recon detachment for the A-01st, callsign Fenrir. So basically I am a pilot in your unit as a Strike Vanguard but I get my orders directly from the Vice-commander or operate at my own discretion."

"…ok then may I know how long you, my new squad mate, has been flying?"

"The exact number is classified but I have been flying since before the 1998 invasion."

"…"

Dead silence is all that can be heard after the statement. The amount of shock in everyone`s eyes now compared to when I walked in is immensely different.

" _So you're a super veteran_ …Shirogane-san…"

"Hmm yes lady that was making a racket this morning?"

"1st Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki…"

"Then, pardon me, yes Lt. Hayase?"

"Would you figh-"

"No"

"Huh!?"

"I have a busy day still and will be packed for a bit so a time consuming fight would be best avoided for now, my apologies."

"Ah no I`m sorry for asking so rudely as well as for this morning."

"No problem though I do hope that you would be capable of finding your inner strength soon."

"Inner strength? What do you mean?"

"As a warrior I cannot answer that for you, only you can find that answer."

*gigigigigigi*

"Ah I apologize I came to introduce myself and ended up having a private conversation" *Bow*

"…Hmm its fine so let's start with you Shirogane."

"Affirmative, My name is Second Lieutenant Shirogane Takeru of the UN army`s A-01st special task force, forward recon 'Fenrir' detachment. Please to make your acquaintance."

"Then I am Captain of the A-01st 9th 'Valkyries' squadron, Captain Isumi Michiru as you know. And these three are 1st lieutenants Hayase Mitsuki, Munakata Misae, and 2nd Lieutenant Kazama Touko."

"Yo."

"Hello handsome."

"We meet again Shirogane-san."

"Afternoon to you all and nice to see you again Kazama-san"

"Those four are the new recruits from the 207A training squadron, 2nd lieutenant Tsukiji Tae, Minase Saki, Asakura Chiharu, Kashiwagi Haruko, and Suzumiya Akane."

"G-Good Afterno-oon."

"Hello Senpai just call me Takahara"

"Nice to meet`cha Takeru-san!"

"Hi hotshot"

"…Afternoon hmph"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"After them would be the last person, 1st lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka, the Suzumiya elder."

"Nice to meet you Shirogane"

"To you as well 1st Lt."

"Suzumiya is our Mission operator and going by the callsign Valkyrie-Mum."

"Ah that is why you do not have wings, sorry for my lack of understanding."

"Oh it is fin-"

"HEYY were you just being rude to my sister. First you come walking in her like some big shot, taking a vanguard position then have the audacity to insult my sister."

"Hey Akane-"

"Ah if I offended either of you I apologize."

"Hmph you don't get to- owowowow!"

"A-K-A-N-E, please don't ignore me alright~"

"Ah I am sorry sister please I am sorry owowow pwese swoppp owowowowow"

*Puuuuullll* *Swwwiishh* *BAM*

"…" "…" "…" (Valkeries)

"…Lively bunch, well it was a pleasure meeting you all, but I must go get something to eat before I have to go to my assignment."

"Assignment?"

"Yes my current assignment is an assistant instructional officer for the 207th training squad. Should you need me, at any time other then briefings and training I will be there or in my room. Good day"

"Byyyyeee" "Bye" "see you" "peace"

I start to walk back to the PX under the varying goodbyes and lingering stares especially from one in particular. I grab synthetic protein bars to eat while walking so as to not waste any time. As I eat I move to classroom 3 and throw away my wrappers into a nearby trash can before freshening myself up in the bathroom. Once I leave I walk up to the door, knock and announce my position again as I had before at the Valkyries briefing room.

*gigigigi*

"Ah excuse me but are you really the 2nd lieutenant Shirogane?"

"Yes ma`m, I assume you are Sergeant Marimo and this is the 207th training squad B?"

" _So young_ … ah yes we are as you say, I will introduce the cadets. The squad leader is Sakaki Chizuru."

"Hello 2nd Lieutenant."

"Likewise Chizuru-san"

"The markswoman is Tamase Miki"

"h-Hello"

"Hello Tamase-san"

"The CQC expert, Ayamine Kei"

"…"

"Afternoon Ayamine-san." (Awkward as ever)

*Stare* (Woman`s intuition really is scaryyy)

"And the last present is the Weapons expert, Misturugi Meiya."

"…Pleased to meet you 2nd Lt Shirogane"

"The pleasure is all minve Mitsurugi-san"

"And currently the medic for the team, Yoroi Mikoto, is hospitalized."

"That is a shame, when will she be released?"

"At the end of the month hopefully, please take a seat at the back so I can continue the lesson."

"Of course Sergeant"

So I step to the back of the classroom while I notice the lingering stare from Mitsurugi-san. Ah Meiya has always been sensitive to the Koubuin family, her family, and the shogun so seeing a man wielding a blade similar to the Koubuin Regnant family blade on a 2nd Lieutenant`s hip would be very shocking. I sit down at the seat next to her and we exchange short greetings before the lesson starts.

"Hello Jinguuji-san it's a pleasure to meet the legend in the flesh much less be her assistant."

"Ah likewise to you, I have heard much about you when I was being briefed about your attachment as my assistant. You are quite young to be such a highly seasoned veteran."

"I merely am doing a favor for earth by killing those damnable dogs that are BETA."

"…such intense words from a polite young man are very surprising."

"Ah yes I`m very controlled in my emotional and spiritual departments but the BETA aspects are very difficult for me to surpass."

"I'm sorry for bringing up past wounds."

"No it's not that at all, I have come to terms with my past and use it to propel me forward. So what are my exact duties for now?"

"Ah yes your duties are to organize the progression reports and test scores while also helping stimulate the cadets both physically and mentally."

"Very well then, so I will also inform you of my schedule as I am told. Mondays and Fridays I spend the entire day helping with your duties as an instructor while Tuesdays through Thursdays I could only attend in the morning and roll call. The time after the mornings are spent working with my unit and all of Saturday is spent training. Also along those lines I will not be able to attend tomorrows morning's training as I will be working with the Vice-commander on one of her projects."

"…that sounds reasonable but why are you working on a project so soon? Would you not usually work a week in a new assignment at least for giving face?"

"Well face and formalities are not the Vice-commander`s area of expertise so I'm afraid you will be left out to dry."

"No no it is fine, more like if it wasn't like this then it wouldn't be the vice-commander."

"Haha that is very true well I will be going over to the PX would you like to join me?"

"No I have an important report I need to write and archive. Sorry"  
"Ah yes of course then I will be leaving."

"Bye"

"Oh and please tell the Vice-commander in your report to give you some time to yourself, it must be frustrating to be teaching a political hostage team then to have to spy on your assistant."

*Clunk* (Wow that must of hurt her leg)

"Owow wait what did you say just now Shirogane-san."

"Ah so you are ok, then I will take my leave."

"Wha, Heyy Wai-"

*Psshhh* *Bam*

"Kyyyaaa"

"Oh I am very sorry but I am in a bit of a rush. I am missing my dinner chances."

"Huh!?"

I had stepped out only to have someone hit me when they reached for the door to knock. This someone is the weapons expert for the 207th training squad B, Mitsurugi Meiya. She dramatically fell down at the contact to which I picked her up, said a few lines of an apology then speed to my soon-to-be-missed-dinner, leaving her in a daze.

After missing dinner and only able to scrounge up leftovers, I changed out of my UN dress uniform to take on my new flight jacket, black undershirt, dog tags, long green cargo pants, and steel tipped boots. I tie my sword to my waist again and go outside to the side of the track. I sit under a big oak tree not far from the track and meditate in seiza position. I was currently working on a new form of swordsmanship that relies completely on muscle memory, reflexes, and expert minuet movements in form. A good gauge for this form can from cutting the falling leaves from the breeze. I sit under the tree for an immeasurable amount of time trying to feel the wind`s velocity and projecting the leaves course using the formulated velocity. Once I realized that the perfect leaf course was happening, I strike with three small blade movements. These blade movements were the drawing horizontal cut as well as both diagonal cuts available. Letting out the air in my lungs slowly while still in my blade-drawn stance; I felt a presence on the track not far from me. I look in that direction only to be met with Mitsurugi Meiya again.

"Did you wait long?"

"Not at all, that technique was quite amazing so it was worth the wait. May I know why you are out here at this time?"

"Same as you, sleep eluded me so I decided to sharpen my skills."

"You are quite a great man to stride for further improvement even after seeing your current accomplishments. May I know the secret to your determination?"

"Does your time in the rear lines make you idealistic perhaps Meiya-chan. *Smirk* there is always another peak and I will not stop till I can protect what I need to protect, that is my determination which is one in the same as every other soldier."

"M-Meiya-C-Chan? And what is this great thing that you must protect?"

"Hmmm what, it is cute hehe, and that would be what gave birth to me. My friends, my lover, my home, and finally my world all shaped me and in gratitude I must protect them and shield them. Is there anything you want to protect Mitsurugi?"

"Meiya is fine but just no c-chan please. And I wish to protect earth and Japan…all of it."

"Hmm worthy of the Koubuin name I see."

"What!?"

"I have met the shogun before she was the shogun so of course I would understand who you are and as for this blade that resembles you families' prized katana. It is merely a failure for your families' standards and was given to my mentor who bestowed it onto me."

"…"

*Rises* "I am merely explaining so we can bond further without lies and deceit. There is no need to hide my knowledge of your origins nor my blade`s origins from you so I will not. That is all, train well and I hope for your ability to protect."

"Wait…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why tell me? There is so much to gain by not telling me but you just spoke to me as if there isn`t any benefit to you."

"There is a benefit, your trust. Gaining the trust of a Koubuin and protecting her is a way of honoring my late mentor. You need not heed my words or my advice; this is all just so I can see just who my mentor was willing to die for. So far you are every word that my mentor said about you and if I did not have many other duties, I would have loved to carry my mentor's mantle and served the Koubuins as he had."

"…you have great respect for your master."

"Of course he was the best Eishi I ever met and was very good at disconcerting character. Well the night is late so I will be going to bed now, don't hurt yourself."

I leave with the frozen Meiya still behind me. I am sore from the instantaneous movements before and drag my body to my room before quickly changing and going to bed. I succumb to darkness as I snicker at my teacher who is…


	5. Authors Notice 2

**Author`s Note #2**

Dear Honorable Readers,

I deeply apologize for the delay in the new chapter. This chapter has proven to be much more challenging then I had thought originally. It will take at least 2 more days to finish with my current schedule but I will make an effort to have it out by Sunday night if I can. There are a few parts that are coming up that I am having trouble researching so if I miss an event I deeply apologized again. Until I get past most of the cannon events I will be unable to just brainstorm events as I wish and will have to constantly research the events that will be up next, so I would like you guys to bear with my release speed until then.

That being said, I will meet you guys when the chapter is released. I appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites as they are one of my motivators to finish this story and give an ending to Muv Luv never seen before.

-Tundra


	6. Chapter 3 - Shiro-show-off

Dear Honorable readers,

I wish to apologize for the relatively short chapter with such a long wait time. It was originally going to be easily three times this length but due to setbacks and my wanting to follow through with the deadline I gave myself before, I split the chapter up. The second part of this day will be out shortly and I will be replying to all reviews that I got in the mean time. The feedback was absolutely amazing and made me push myself to get out the chapter. I have been itching to get out of cannon so I can introduce Mana and the three idiots. I can guarantee a nice surprise come the later chapters especially with the royal family and its guards. I`m going to be making a poll with the heroines to see which one you guys want to see developed because as of now I can do any of them (note: Sumika is going to be the main indefinitely as Shirogane loves her and is connected to her throughout Muv Luv… but all people like a little drama right?). I wish that you guys keep reading as I write and have a great day/night.

-Tundra

P.S. I do not own any of the Muv Luv franchise. The only things I did change are the personality of the characters; and, I threw in some OCs. Also some influences from other Fan-fiction works will be present so I give all credit to the appropriate authors for their amazing works that inspired me.

(Direct Thoughts)

 **Shouting**

"Talking"

" _Under the Breath Talking"_

 **Chapter 3 – Shiro-showoff**

 _ **(October 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001 – Wednesday)(Shirogane Takeru)**_

*Haaaaa*

As I finish my morning workout in my room, I glance upon my clock that rests on my dresser by my bed. The time is currently 6:07 so I managed to finish the workout at the perfect time. I am given a good 25 minutes to get dressed in my dress uniform and to go down to the supply officer to grab my Type-99 Fortified suit. I take a mere 10 minutes to go down to the simulator building, 6th training room, and use the spare time to think about my life now.

(Morning used to be so hard for me so long ago. It truly is a miracle that I can get up so early on a daily basis.)

Long ago, when I was just starting out, I had the habits of any other lazy high school teen and that particular habit was the hardest to break. This habit took 5 loops to be destroyed and I automatically get up at 4:30 starting on my 7th loop. Even with hundreds of thousands of years of warfare and stress under my belt, I still find sleeping in to be very enjoyable as there very few times that I can do this over the years. In fact, this weekend shoul-

" **Yourrrr Laattteeee!"**

"…" *Gigigigi* *Rub*

"Oh did that hurt your ears? I thought you were some type of superman?"

"Vice-Commander-"

"Call me Yuuko. Formalities are a nuisances and I do not want my new dog- I mean assistant to be so distant."

"…Right, then call me Takeru, anyways I was 9 minutes early from the meeting time so please do refrain from testing my abilities under such a brutish method. No one can train their ears to not be responsive to loud noises."

"Hmmm then why didn't you cover your ears then, you do come from the future right?"

"Yes I do but there are also times when you do the exact opposite of yelling to meet those goals and more minute the details, the more fluctuant the end result. For example, the major battles in an unhampered universe will always be consistent but the small decisions that the soldiers on the battlefield can differ slightly. The difference NEVER changes the outcome but the experiences of the soldiers and the deaths can change slightly. So your choice for testing me is unable to be predicted with 100% accuracy. Though I can guess it, not reacting does opens up a chance to explain my abilities to you since you will be my partner in saving humanity."

"…That is very interesting. If you can really prove that you are from the future and a result of my theory I hope you don't mind being my case study since you could improve my theory by bounds."

"Should we win this war, then I don't mind aiding your theory just never treat me like an experiment gone wrong. I will get enough as it is…Well I do need to change so I will meet you at simulator II."

"…okayyy see you!"

I walk into the locker rooms carrying the fortified suit and start to redress into the suit with fluent motions.

 _ **(October 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001 – Wednesday)(Kouzuki Yuuko)**_

"…okayyy see you!"

I yell to the young man that swiftly moves into the locker rooms on the east side of the building with a Type-99 fortified suit folded in his hand. This young man has proven yet again that he may just have been from future. I set up two tests to confirm the future capabilities of this 'Time Traveler' and he purposely flunked the first one so that I would listen to him then, just in case I was skeptical, passed the second test perfectly. The first test was the yelling as it would test his hearing and reaction, which were strange. Takeru`s reaction was calm as still water even though he was being yelled right next to his ear. Takeru did not jump but there was still surprise in his eyes which was what was strange. His ability to find threats was great enough that he knew that my prank was not dangerous and thus did not need a reaction but he still was surprised for half a second before he deadpanned. The second test was if he would know to grab a fortified suit. Fortified suits are for training and combat situations only so, for training, they are issued from the simulation supply officer the day after a cadet graduated from basic training and left in the locker room and squadron situation room. I had placed a fortified suit set at the barracks supply officer secretly to see if Takeru would go out of his way to grab it. This was a test that Takeru would not have even known he failed if he had come empty handed but he had passed perfectly. This young man used my secret tests against me to further prove that his credibility and to keep me informed. It really is astonishing that I could be played like this twice in three days but that last statement of his really held a lot of weight. Like he is willing to watch his close friends and family question his humanity. That sounds an awful lot like me…

"Haaaa"

"Vice-commander, A-01st 9th squadron reporting"

"Ah yes commander there is something I would like to test so if you would, please go into stand by at simulators III through XIV(14). If you want you can do a few duels to pass the time till I need you."

"Yes Ma`m"

"Hayase-Senpai! Please let me duel with you!"

"Haha of course I accept Akane."

"Hmm so you swing both ways too. Hayase you are just too much."

"MU-NA-KA-TA!"

I watch as the 12 Valkyries that just got out of the west locker room move to the designated simulators as they were told with some messing around in between. They all board simulator pods and boot up the systems as I walk over to the simulator pod II. Just as I turn around to look at the door that separates the lobby and locker rooms from the simulator floor, the door swings open. In walks in a very muscular and sharp eyed young man in an UN officer fortified suit. Without so much as a glance toward the other pods, his eyes lock onto mine as he glides over to where I am at.

"Took you long enough, did stage fright set in?"

"No not at all, in fact, I was waiting for my stage to set."

"Hmmm well I finished the OS that you gave me and had it installed in this simulator. I hope you do not mind taking the final course for the veteran skill evaluation with this 'XM3'."

"Really that's it? I could have sworn that you would make it harder like perhaps modifying the 5 wave survival mission that is the final course to something like a point defense mission with 7 waves with only TSF battalions."

"…Your insight is very annoying, you know that."

"Haha that is a response that never changes."

"Oh really well get in and luck to you"

"Thanks, I`ll be sure to impress."

"Punk…"

I talk while booting up the system and making sure there was not any major bugs in the system given that there is a foreign OS installed. When the sweep turns up clean and the real time display is working within reasonable boundaries, I make a gesture for Takeru to get in. He obeys easily and mounts up while the course is being loaded up. I turn on my heels and walk up the staircase in the corner of the room that leads to the control room where I am greeted by an auburn haired female in a UN officer uniform.

"Welcome Vice-commander."

"Yo"

"…May I ask why first lieutenant Shirogane is also attending this practice when he should be on his assignment?"

"Hmm I almost forgot that I told Isumi about Takeru`s schedule…well will you like to see why he is here?"

" _Takeru?..._ Here, as in, this morning or here on base Ma`m?"

"Both so what`s your answer?"

"…I am curious but it would be rude to intrude on the Lieutenant's work without permission."

"Perfect answer! But it is part of his mission for you to watch so please link Takeru`s monitor as well as his map onto all simulators III through XIV."

"Yes Ma`m? Why do we have to watch?"

"You will have to see, well anyways I have to start him up so give me a minute…" *Beep Beep* "Helllooo!? This thing on?"

"Fenrir reporting."

"Ok Fenrir. This is your mission; the FOB you are stationed at has just been ambushed by the spearhead of a hostile invasion force. Your unit was cut off from the rest of the rear guard as the base personnel retreated. Alone behind enemy lines; your unit`s strength dwindles till you are all that is left at the center of the base. As you wait for the next wave of hostiles to eliminate you; you get a signal from the nearby base`s commander, stating that a top secret weapon was being tested at your base and was left behind in the retreat. Given you are the last of the defense on base; you are have to hold the secret weapon`s storage hangar long enough for the energy system for the weapon to overheat and explode. This takes 4 hours to do and there will be 7 waves of TSF attack teams charging your position the entire time. The hostile units will start out as standard TSF units like the Eagle, Aligatori, and Kagerou but will progress to the elite units like the Raptor, Berkut, and Takemikazuchi as they get desperate. Are you ready? Repeat your mission."

"Fenrir Copies, My mission is to defend the HVT for 4 hours while 7 waves of progressively difficult enemies charge my position ma`m!"

"Good, you may start your boot up procedures and will operate without any satellite or operator help as you are behind enemy lines. Good luck."

"Affirmative!"

*Click*

"Vice-commande-"

*Beep Beep*

"One sec Lieutenant…" *Beep* "Captain."

"Vice-commander what is the meaning of this?"

"This? You will have to be more descriptive Captain."

"This suicide mission that you are sending the lieutenant on is what I'm talking about. There is absolutely no way that he can survive one wave, hell, most of the Valkyries would perish on the first wave and the survivors on the second. There is an entire wing of regular on the first wave alone; this task is mindlessly taxing and could affect Shirogane`s health."

"True this would be taxing for any normal soldier and that's why I am doing this _._ Anyways captain, this task is of most importance for my research and only he is capable of finishing it. He may not look it captain but he is very capable."

"Being capable!? Haaaa well if you say so Vice-commander…"

"Thank you for understanding, the rest of your unit is going to be tuned into the exercise as well so inform of the Lieutenant`s objective for me" *Smile*

"…Yes Ma`m."

"Anyways what were you going to say lieutenant?"

"…Nothing…"

 _ **(October 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001 – Wednesday)(Isumi Michiru)**_

"…Yes Ma`m"

Really this woman sometimes. Haaaa we get a fresh soldier that isn`t a rookie and the Vice-commander decides to throw him through the ringer. That being said this kid is so strange and this situation really doesn`t help. If Shirogane can complete this then I will have to think that he is some superhuman made from the Vice-commander. How the Vice-commander treats him as a test dummy for her research and made it so he is a solo fighter in the most dangerous unit in the Far East is too strange. I did a background check after I first met him and not only was his profile require high credentials to see but even I, with my special status as the A-01st captain, could not see his profile. Shirogane is a male which is rare already but he was also young and unknown. Throw in the way he walks, as if there is constantly danger, and the cold glints in his eyes, plenty of red flags were thrown in my head. Despite that the Vice-commander never took the time to discuss his circumstances, I could only watch and hope that he is not dangerous enough to stall Alternative IV.

*Beep Beep*

"Squadron Attention!"

""Roger!""

"Hey Capt`n what`s this all about?"

"Shirogane is going to be performing a 7 wave defense mission without operator guidance and with a blackout. We are to observe the mission until otherwise ordered."

"Haaaaaaa so we have to sit here and watch the rookie get beat up?"

"That's not very supportive Hayase-san"

"Well of course Kazama I get bored easily and they want me to watch thi-"

*Beep Beep Beeeeeeep*

With that sound the monitor that was only a small box in the corner of my screen instantly expanded to cover my entire screen. What I was looking at before was a simple runway were the girls were taking time doing duels around but after the monitor expanded; all that I could see was ruin. Tracers shot across the sky on the horizon and the rumble of TSF was all around. Any person that could hear can tell that this situation was suicide even from the beginning as the constant rumbling means countless TSF were incoming. Even without being directly in the situation, I was disheartened and knew that the kid would barely last 2 minutes. I expected that when I looked at the face of the young man in the screen to my left, it would be a face of strain or terror but was meet will relaxed grin. The minute I saw his face, he rocketed his Type-94 strike vanguard down to the objective that he has to defend. As he made his turn around the ruins of an office building; a Type-89 greets him. The type-89 looked like he had just turned around from his previous course leading the objective when the Eishi heard the roar of a TSF. Just as the two Japanese giants glanced upon each other, the sound of a single shell going off and the grinding of metal as the 120mm sabot round tears through the cockpit metal can be heard. Unlike what we all expected was a swift defeat of the rookie ended in the chillingly precise elimination of the Type-89. That was not even the most chilling part; the scary part was that Shirogane did not spare the dead 89 a second glance before continuing down the path to the objective while the fallen giant is left desecrated on the floor. As he raced in a circle around the perimeter of the objective, that quick death followed every single Eishi that Shirogane saw. No matter if it was an entire squadron moving together or a lone unit, the enemy never got to fire one shot before having fatal damage. Shirogane displayed excellent marksmanship in close quarters while moving at high speeds as well as superb martial skills as he throws and cuts down many of the enemy.

"…Wow."

"…"

"…Amazing."

"Hmph Hayase could do better easily."

"This course? Have you ever seen this before?"

"Now that you say it, there was a similar one but this one is wayyy more intense than that one."

"Yea and did you see that inverse boost jump kick flip over that 89? There is no way that his auto balance would not react to that and his joints are much more flexible than before."

"Yeah I was just thinking that…I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"How that guy got to be so good at fighting. Well I mean we are amazing ourselves but he has been fighting for who knows how long and I was just wondering what type of bloody battles he had to go through to get like this since he did say he has even fought in Russia."

"Hmmm that's pretty deep Takahara."

"Huh? Yeah I guess but when I saw you guys training I thought the same thing too. But this, this absolutely polished killing ability is just not normal. Those kills he has just had all have a vibe that only someone who has seen hell could give off."

"Yea I felt it from you guys before too but his is on a new level. Must be a rookie thing to be able to sense this stuff haha."

"No Asakura I feel it as well. Haaaaa I really want to fight him now."

"Ok pipe down the Vanguard for this wave was just wiped out. Two squads of Russian MiG-27s and one squad of F-15Cs are inbound."

"Serious…"

"That's pretty hardcore; I thought that one squad was the entire first wave."

"Y-yeah I thought so too."

As we spoke the impressive battle raged on. The absolutely impossible mission was being achieved by an equally insane Eishi. His entire TSF is a weapon whether he is using its foot to move an enemy assault cannon barrel to another enemy TSF or throwing loose metal shards into the main camera sets in the head units before he cleaves the TSF in half. The boosters are used extensively to allow extreme mobility and are, even, used as weapons should the situation call for it. Shirogane blazes through the first two waves without as much as a single round hitting the objective. As he stands over the countless Type-89s, Mig-27s, and F-15Cs, the image of a true death god is transmitted to all that saw him. In this small moment of time, this single frame, a true god was born in the hearts of all the Valkyries. Not a god that is loving and caring, but the god of absolute calamity and cruelness. Shivers run down all of our spines as the god slowly rises from his mountain of carnage where he took a moment to gaze upon his work. The giant turns his head as more hostiles race into the ruined town, which was in perfect condition 10 minutes ago only to become the rubble that buries the death god's enemies.

Frightening, that's all I can say about this man. The image of a polite boy that I meet on the basketball courts with the sun setting in the backround…was completely gone. Vanished, vanquished, smashed, crushed, and then left in the afternoon breeze so it may never see me again. The sight of the world`s best TSF being helplessly massacred and their remains becoming a mat for the boy`s TSF to wipe his foot on. Takemikazuchis, Berkuts, Raptors, Vermilion Swords, Strike eagles, Eagles, Aligatoris, and Kagerous all were mere insects to Shirogane. His insane maneuvers, spectacular swordsmanship, precise marksmanship, and complete resourcefulness made it so that after 7 waves of 368 TSFs in total, the only major damage was the loss of his TSF`s left arm. The limb was lost only after an entire squadron of F-22s attacked the objective while the Russians and Japanese ace TSF distracted Shirogane. He fended them all off and even shot down the bullets that were going to the objective midair. Though with all that the fire from behind couldn't be avoided and the rounds shredded the arm of Shirogane`s giant. The happy talking was overwhelmed by silence after the first wave. The only sounds throughout the entire demonstration were gasps when Shirogane narrowly sidesteps a downward chop or him letting missiles get close to him before he moves letting the missiles hit the enemies behind him.

"Impressive right captain? I honestly would have been satisfied if he survived the 3rd wave but this is a pleasant surprise."

"…"

"So I would like you to approve of his solo missions should I commission them to him as it is annoying to have to hard arm you in a stressful situation. Also he had given me a prototype OS which is currently on his simulator but sadly there are still many bugs and hick ups so I will be having him testing this for a while."

"…Vice-commander, are you telling me that a new OS with bugs was capable of allowing a single TSF destroy an entire TSF army? And he was the one to make it!?"

"Ah you misunderstand, the OS will make the TSF more flexible and responsive so that pilots will be able to fight like the TSF is a second skin. The ability to destroy an army by himself is only Takeru Shirogane`s."

"… Then who is he really commander? No amount of training can produce such a monster, for a lack of a better work… uhhh…is he by chance-"

"No he isn't and I don't think he will take kindly to being called that captain"

"S-sorry"

"And Shirogane Takeru gained his abilities through the fires of war. Any of the battles he was a part of was hell. Takeru was young when he was first deployed and has not had a single easy battle since."

"…"

"Well not that matters, all that matters is that he is my right hand and is capable. He will be spending a majority of his training time with this XM3 on board and will be doing a lot of programming so that it will be ready for the valkyries to test it as well."

"…yes Ma`m"

"Well I want you to disembark and discuss his training position before you have a hive infiltration scenario run. I wish to see your results before lunch."

"Affirmative."

I deactivate my machine while telling the others that I will be back in a second. I walk a little unsteadily over to simulator II. With a hiss, the cockpit door for simulator II opens and for the first time I see the Shirogane in an entirely new light…

FOB-Forward Operating Base

HVT-High Value Target

Blackout-When there isn`t any footage and all connection to the world is cut off so that the mission is contained


	7. Authors Notice 3

**Author`s Notice 3**

Dear Honorable readers,

I am here to inform all my readers that I have not dropped this title and will be posting the new chapter soon. I had a family situation that required my attention. Also my update speed will now become drastically longer so I will apologize ahead of time. That is all I wished to convey and I hope that I don't have anything happen that will require me to send out a notice again as I have the last few times.

-Tundra


End file.
